The Cult of Personality (AJ Lee and CM Punk Fanfic)
by hunnybunnyambrosemoxley2014
Summary: AJ is a senior in high school. Her father is demanding and is getting on her last nerves. AJ wants to do her own thing and be her own person. What happens when she meets Phil Brooks, who teaches her to fight for what she believes in? Is he a good influence? Or a bad one? (Sorry is my summary wasn't good.)
1. Chapter 1

"April Jeanette Mendez!" Her father called out to her. "Get your butt down here now!"

April, who chose to be called AJ, walked downstairs to see what her father wanted. She knew what he was about to yell at her for. She brought home a shitty report card, that's what. Now, she had to hear her dad's mouth. Unfortunately, her mom was away on a business trip, so AJ was stuck with her overbearing father. Sometimes- no most of the time- she wished she could take a steel bat and hit her father with it. That way, she'd be rid of her problems for good. She didn't hate her father, no, it's just that he was too much for her to handle sometimes. He would take almost everything the wrong way and would belittle AJ for no reason. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her feelings or anything, but nothing was right to him for some reason. AJ found peace and quiet in her room, away from all the drama. For she was already dealing with it outside her home.

"Why are there D's and F's on this report card?" Mr. Mendez said. "You better not give me a lame excuse either, young lady."

"Dad, my teachers said that they will change my grades on Monday. We took tests today. I can bring my grades up," AJ said.

"You better, because next time, you're grounded!"

AJ turned to go back upstairs.

"It's not like I haven't heard that before," she said.

"What?" Mr. Mendez said.

AJ escaped back up to her room, locked her door, and laid down. Luckily, she had some Chitpotle that she bought before she came home. She didn't want to eat dinner with her father.

AJ had moved to Chicago a year ago from New Jersey. She loved the city, but really couldn't enjoy it like she wanted to. Her father breathing down her neck and her mother simply worrying kept AJ from doing anything really. She decided to call her friend Ruby on her cell phone.

Her dad was deadset against AJ obtaining a cell phone at any costs. Luckily, her mom bought her one anyway, ignoring her husband.

AJ was waiting for her friend to pick up. After two rings, Ruby answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ruby. How's it going?"

"Good. Just got done with some stupid homework. Thank goodness it's over," Ruby said.

"My dad just yelled at me for bringing home a jacked up report card. But I told him my grades would go up. Hopefully they do."

"I told your crazy ass I'd tutor you in your classes, but nooooo, you're too good," Ruby said.

"I got this! I think!" AJ said.

If she didn't bring up her grades, she would really be in the gutter then.

"I'm still holding you to that offer," Ruby said. "Well, on a lighter note, would you like to hang out with me and the rest of the gang tomorrow? It is Saturday, ya know."

"Oh, I know. But that means I have to make up a lie or simply sneak out. Then come home to my father again. Damn," AJ said.

"Just say you're going to the library or something," Ruby said.

"If I tell him that, he's going to expect me to bring home straight A's then. You could convince him to let me go out with you. He seems to listen to you whenever I bring you here to my house. He's convinced that you're a great influence."

"I know I am. I'll be over tomorrow, hun. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that, AJ hung up the phone and placed it on the charger. She ate her food then soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want you home by ten! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, father. I hear you loud and clear."

"Alright. Have fun. And stay out of trouble."

"I swear, he's like the police," AJ said.

"Ha, I see what you mean. You ARE a piece of work though," Ruby said.

"Shut up, fucker," AJ said, playfully shoving Ruby.

They both walked to the local park which was ten minutes from where AJ lived. There, they met up with the rest of their crew which consisted of Jerry, Terry, Sarah, Crystal, Tim, and Lina. AJ felt at home with her friends. She wished they all lived in the same place together, no problems.

"Hey, Jerry, how's it going?" AJ said to one of her friends.

Jerry was tall to be sixteen. Six feet three inches, but he was content with it. People thought he was older, which made him feel like on cloud nine.

"Going great, little one," Jerry said, jokingly.

"Hahahaha," AJ said sarcastically. She was only five foot two. So of course she was the butt of multiple short jokes.

Everyone was sitting on blankets on the green grass. Ruby and AJ sat down. Jerry passed them both a Pepsi.

"I know you don't really have a taste for Pepsi, but you get what you get and you don't throw a fit," Jerry told Ruby.

Ruby stuck her middle finger up at Jerry. Jerry did the same without shame.

"So, anything new with you AJ?" Terry said. It was funny how there were two people with similar names in the group.

"Nothing much. Dad still giving me hell as usual. Mom's on a business trip. Other than that, everything is alright so far," AJ said, taking a sip from her can.

"Well, I have a good friend of mine coming to join us soon," Terry said. "I think you may like him. He seems to be the perfect one for you."

AJ cocked an eyebrow at him. "I will be the judge of that."

Terry laughed. "Sure ya will!"

Thirty minutes later, Terry started waving at someone coming towards the gang. AJ looked and saw who Terry was communicating with.

A guy was approaching them. He was wearing a white tank top and black shorts that stopped above his knees. He was wearing black sneakers as well. He was also carrying a bag with him. As he got closer to the group, AJ noticed he had a slew of tattoos on his arms. She was too busy paying attention to his face to notice them at first.

She took an instant liking to his hair. It was short and dark brown. It complimented his eyes which were also brown.

'Damn,' she thought to herself. She knew Terry was right, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"How's it goin'?" the guy said to Terry.

"Going good, Phil," Terry said, greeting him. "Phil, I'd like you to meet Ruby, Jerry, Sarah, Crystal, Tim, Jamie, Lina, and AJ."

"Hey guys," Phil said.

"Hello there, Phil," everyone said in unison.

Phil looked surprised. "Well, I'm glad to know I'm welcome. I brought the wine coolers for you guys. Seriously don't know why I'm doing this, you guys are still in high school!"

"They're all seniors while I'm a freshman in college. We just do random shit is all," Terry said.

"I'm sure you guys do," Phil said, setting the bag and down and passing out the coolers. "I like your shirt by the way, AJ."

AJ was deep in thought. She almost didn't hear Phil talking to her.

"Oh, thanks!" She was wearing a black shirt with a ribcage on it with a red heart bleeding out inside of it. "I like your tattoos."

"I'm proud of them if I do say so myself," Phil said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Terry shot AJ a sly look.

AJ shot Terry a death stare, warning him about saying anything.

But deep down, AJ knew she was already starting to fall for Phil.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone took turns sharing stories about what they all did over the last weekend. AJ sat and listened in awe and a little envy, but she was more fatuated with Phil. She couldn't help but stare at him for a while. Luckily, he was busy into a conversation to notice AJ staring at him. AJ felt a nudge in her side. Ruby had noticed AJ eyeing Phil intensively. Ruby leaned over and whispered into AJ's ear.

"You like him, don't you?" she whispered.

AJ simply nodded her head yes.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about over there?" Phil playfully chimed in.

AJ became stiff but still managed to speak.

"Just girl stuff is all," she quickly said.

"Just girl stuff, huh?" Phil said.

"Yes, girl stuff," Ruby said.

Terry pretended to cough and said "Bullshit" on the sly.

AJ was going to kill Terry when this evening was over.

"Why don't you have a cooler, Phil?" Crystal asked.

"I don't drink nor do I smoke. I'm straight edge," he replied.

This surely did catch AJ's attention. She only took a few sips from her cooler before Ruby saw AJ wasn't going to finish it and gulped it down for her.

Soon, it was getting dark and everyone was getting hungry. AJ suggested they all go to Chitpotle. It was only seven and she sure as hell didn't want to go home. She wanted to hang out with her friends and most importantly, get to know Phil.

AJ found herself sharing a table with Phil by herself.

She was excited but also kind of irritated. She didn't want to make it obvious she liked Phil all of a sudden, but this was her chance to get to know him. So she wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"So, where are you from?" AJ asked. Hopefully her question wouldn't be too personal.

"Right here from the Windy City," Phil responded with a smile. He had a piercing on his bottom lip that made him look better than he already was.

"Sweet. I moved here from Union City, New Jersey," AJ said.

"Why the move here?"

"My mom got a job offer here."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I wish she was here now. She's on a business trip. She'll be back soon," AJ said.

"I sense you don't get along with your dad much. I don't speak to my parents. I left home when I was a teen. I adopted a new family and everything," Phil said.

"Sounds pretty rough. Yeah, it was. But everything's better now. I wrestle with Ring of Honor," he continued. "I go by the ringname CM Punk."

"CM Punk. What does CM stand for?"

"Cookie Monster. Chicago Made. Whatever, it doesn't matter. You going to finish your food?"

AJ noticed she hadn't really touched her burrito bowl.

"Oh, I see."

"It's alright. You can take it to go and I'll take you home if you want."

AJ looked at Phil with amazement.

"I'd love for you to take my home," AJ said.

"That's good," Terry said, coming up behind AJ and tickling her. AJ almost jumped out of her seat.

"Terry!"

He must've overheard them talking. Phil just laughed.

"I'll take you home."

Phil drove AJ home. Phil was playing a band called Living Color. There was a song that was playing that caught her attention. The lyrics were mesmerizing.

"What's this song called?" AJ asked. She noticed she was bobbing her head a little.

"Cult of Personality," Phil said.

"I'll download it when I get home," AJ said.

"Illegally huh?" Phil said chuckling. "So, since you're in high school, what do you plan to do after school?"

"Not sure to be honest. I would love to train to be a wrestler," AJ said. "My dad wouldn't approve probably, but my mom supports me. She's been saving up. Trying to get us through some tough times is all."

"I'll help you train if you want," Phil offered.

"That'll be nice. Thanks," AJ said, blushing. She was glad it was night time. Phil couldn't see her blushing.

"This the house? Yellow on the right?" Phil asked.

"Yeah."

Phil pulled in front of AJ's house. AJ did not want to get out of the car, but she knew she had to. Surprisingly, Phil got out and walked to her door. He opened it for her.

"I'll walk you up to your front door," Phil said.

AJ got out and walked with Phil to up to her house. AJ reached into her pocket and pulled out her house key.

"Thanks again, Phil. See you next weekend."

"No problem. See you soon."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where have you been, young lady?" were the first words AJ heard when she entered into her home.

"I was at Chitpotle dad. Please, calm down," AJ said.

"It's almost eleven. I said curfew was at ten thirty!"

"Dad, it's only thirty minutes."

AJ quickly escaped upstairs to her room to finish her food in peace and quiet. She enjoyed the rest of her meal. After a while, AJ slapped facepalmed. She forgot to ask for Phil's number.

'Shit,' AJ thought. She had to call someone right now.

"Ruby, stop laughing," AJ said. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is!" Ruby bellowed. "I knew you liked him from the get go. Awww man, Terry was right."

"You know what, fuck Terry and fuck you too!" AJ said. She couldn't help but to start laughing as well.

"Now, you know while you're seventeen, he's twenty five. Just saying," Ruby said.

"Ah," AJ said. "At least next year I'll be eighteen." She chuckled.

"But I sense you're going to go ahead and do something crazy," Ruby continued.

"Ruby, I'm not."

"April. You are."

"Don't call me that."

"April."

"Stop."

"April."

"I'm gonna put my foot up your ass."

"Good luck on that. See you at school," Ruby said.

"Damn, I hate Mondays," AJ said.

AJ unfortunately had statistics for first period. She hated math and wish she could just go to her Language Arts class and just stay there. She loved to read. Comic book especially. Her all time favorite was "The Killing Joke." Unfortunately, her Language Arts class was at the end of the day.

AJ sat with Ruby and the gang at lunch. She decided to crack open her comic and read while eating some yogurt.

"Whatcha readin' there missy?" Crystal asked.

"The Killing Joke," AJ replied, her eyes never leaving the comic book.

"For the tenth time I see. Look, you're going to have to let me borrow that soon!" Crystal said.

"You got it, you got it. I will. But I have to read it just one more time before I give it up," AJ said.

AJ felt a hand on her shoulder. She hated being disturbed while reading. She looked up and saw that the person's whose hand was on her shoulder was someone she despised. The clown of the school, Christopher Mack. AJ pushed Christopher's hand off of her shoulder.

"What do you want, asshole?" AJ said.

"I just wanted to say hi," Christopher said in a smug voice.

"I think you need to leave," Lina said. She was five foot eight and was ready to fight.

Christopher put his hands up and backed away.

"Alright, alright, chillax. I'm leaving, I'm going."

"AJ, you need to do something about that doucebag," Lina said. "Before I perform a fatality on him."

"That's alright," AJ said. "I'll kick him in his balls later. Is it Friday yet?"

"No, it's just Monday," Jerry said.

"Geee, thaaaaannnnkkkkksss," AJ said sarcastically.

Luckily, the week went by fast. Soon it was Friday and AJ found herself at Crystal's house. The gang was watching Carrie. Luckily, AJ's father was out of town that weekend, so she had the house to herself. AJ was immersed into the movie. She was sitting on the floor with her knees up and her arms wrapped around them. Soon, she sensed someone sitting next to her. She turned and saw Phil make himself comfortable next to her. He gave her a quick hug and kept his arm around her while they watched the movie. AJ knew everyone saw this. Phil didn't care, obviously, but he liked AJ. And he knew AJ liked him back. No, no one had to tell him she liked him because he figured it out on his own. Terry was late on telling Phil. AJ was glad too.

Phil had a piece of paper in his hand. He dropped it in front of AJ he looked down and picked it up. Luckily, the room was dark besides the light from the television. The note read:

_"Want to head into the other room?"_


	5. Chapter 5

AJ reread the paper to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She looked at Phil was staring at the television but could feel her eyes on him. She placed a hand on his knee. Phil turned to look at her and she slightly nodded her head yes. AJ got up and pretended to go the bathroom when she was really going to the spare room that Crystal allowed her to sleep in whenever she wanted to get away from home. AJ was more than grateful for the room.

AJ stepped into the room and looked back to find Phil walking down the hallway towards her. Phil joined her in the room and sat down on the bed. AJ closed the door. She then joined Phil on the bed, kicking off her socks and shoes. She crossed her legs and started picking at her black nail polish on her fingers. AJ was nervous as hell but she was also excited at the same time to be with Phil alone at last.

AJ stopped picking at her nails and decided to lay down, spredding her legs. It was an invitation for Phil which he happily accepted. Phil layed on top of AJ and started to kiss her. He then kissed her between her breasts.

"Phil."

He looked up.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

"About to make love to each other."

"What are your intentions with me?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, AJ."

"I'm still in high school."

"This will be our secret."

"Okay."

AJ became more relaxed when Phil continued to make out with her. AJ took off her shirt and revealed the purple bra she was wearing. She continued to make out with Phil, wrapping her legs around his waist. Phil flipped over, with AJ on top of him. Phil was about to unhook AJ's bra when they both heard the door open. Phil and AJ looked up in horror.

It was Crystal. She was startled at the sight in front of her.

"Ah, sorry you guys!" she said hastily, shutting the door quickly.

"Fuck!" AJ said, getting off of Phil. She put her shirt back on and her socks and shoes.

"AJ-" Phil started.

"Not right now, Phil," AJ snapped. She was having a hard time putting on her Converse's. She was shaking bad. "Fuck!"

"AJ, listen to me. You need to go and talk to Crystal and tell her to keep quiet."

"I shouldn't have agreed to join you this evening," AJ said. She finally managed to tie her shoes. "I'm out of here."

"AJ!"

AJ stormed out of the room and walked past Crystal, who began to follow her.

"AJ, stop."

AJ spun around on her heels. She was on the verge of crying.

"I'll take you home."

AJ was quiet halfway through the trip to her home.

"Why were you two back in the room?" Crystal asked.

"He slipped me a note asking him to join him in the backroom. I don't want to see him again for a while."

"Honey, I'm not going to tell anyone. Okay?"

"Okay."

**I know this may be weird. And wrong. Maybe. BUT, while Punk (Phil) is 25, AJ will be turning 18 soon. I wasn't going to take it any further than just making out.**


	6. Chapter 6

For the next several weeks, AJ tried to forget about her night with Phil. It's not that she hated him or anything, she just didn't want to deal with him. Ruby wouldn't stop blowing up her phone. Ruby wasn't informed of what happened, but she wanted to know why she went back into the room with Phil.

Ruby texted her later on that night:

_"Hey. You alright?"_

AJ looked down at her phone. She sighed in irritation but still responded:

_"Hey, Ruby. What's up?"_

_"Nothing much. I just wanted to know if you were alright. You don't seem like yourself lately."_

_"I know."_

_"What happened that night?"_

This was the question she didn't want to be confronted with. But she decided to answer the question she was avoiding for a while.

_"Crystal caught me and Phil almost having sex."_

Ruby didn't respond right away. Soon:

_"You serious? AJ..."_

_"I KNOW. DO NOT REMIND ME."_

AJ was only 17 years old. She sure didn't want to be like some of the other girls at her school, pregnant at 17 with barely any education. Her father would be mad as hell. AND on top of that AJ was in love with a 25 year old. Crazy? Yes indeed. But good thing Crystal walked in on them.

Luckily, the weekend had came. AJ wanted to go to the park and just relax. She needed peace and quiet and time to think to herself. Hell, she'd even go train herself to be a wrestler. Something to keep her mind off of things. She found a training facility not too far from her house. The owner agreed to train her for free since she was still in high school. Unfortunately, AJ had to lay off the Chitpotle, but she made her own burrito bowls at home.

AJ got up the next day and headed to the training facility. All around her were young and aspiring newcomers who wanted to become wrestlers. Working out let her vent out all of her frustrations to the extreme. She couldn't help but think about Phil sometimes, but she pushed him to the back of her mind.

"Alright, Chris, what's the drill for today?" AJ asked, stepping inside of a ring.

Chris was the owner of the facility.

"Clotheslines."

"Sweeeelll."

Chris began teaching AJ how to properly execute a clothesline, make it effective enough to down an opponent.

AJ was sweating like a slave after the past hour. Boy, did Chris sure know how to train hsi pupils.

AJ was sitting down drinking water when she saw a familiar face out of the corner of her eye. She wiped her face with her towel to make sure she didn't have any sweat clogging her eyeballs. No! It couldn't be! Could it?

It was him. In the flesh. Phil. Chris. Was. Friends. With. Phil.

AJ damn near passed out on her chair. She collected herself and got up to go to the bathroom. She locked the door and slid against the wall. Soon, she heard a knock on the door. Her heart seemed to stop for a few seconds.

"AJ?" a voice asked. "You alright?"

AJ wanted to die then and there.

It was Phil standing just on the other side of the door.

'Fuck,' she thought to herself. 'Not quick enough.'

"AJ, I just want to talk to you is all," Phil said.

AJ hesitated for a few minutes before getting up and unlocking the door. She opened it and stood face to face with Phil.


	7. Hiatus

**Currently On Hiatus on Story: Will Resume Soon.**


End file.
